Running From Love
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: It's been years since Molly was a kid with the Runaways and now all she has is Deadpool. Her one goal in life is to help people and stay away from Wolverine and the X-Men, but soon an old foe comes back, endangering the ones she loves and forcing her to once again acquaint herself with Wolverine. All rights belong to Marvel!
1. Chapter 1- Emma Frost

It had been years since Molly Hayes had been a runaway. Years since she last saw all those familiar faces, and years since she had realized that she would have to do the one thing that being a runaway was all about. Growing up. It was hard at first. She was all alone with nowhere to go. She could have gone to the X-Men but... Wolverine... She never really knew what to think about him. She knew so little... She had always wanted to marry Wolverine as a little kid, up until she had actually met him. Then she hated him. Funny how things work out. Honestly Wolverine had never been very mean to her. Actually, he was pretty nice and caring, considering his reputation. He only ever scared her a few times and then after that she had been more than sour towards him. Even though he had actually been a great fatherly figure in her life. He was always there it seemed when she really wanted someone to mess with or just be there. Her parents had never been like that to her and even though Wolverine tended to be worlds away Molly always watched the news, anxious to hear about the crazy things that Wolverine was doing, and (if she was honest to herself) to make sure that he never died. Yes, he had regeneration as a power but that didn't make him invincible. That was probably why she hated him so much at the moment. He kept getting himself so close to death that it made her want to kill him herself. But that was no matter. She would never go see him in her time of need.

Besides she had Deadpool and he wasn't all that bad. He was a great fighter, and didn't make bad company. But he never acted like he needed any help, or anyone to talk to. He tended to keep to himself in his bipolar-ness and sometimes he killed people he shouldn't have but he was Deadpool. He listens to no one but himself and has no trouble killing people. He isn't a super hero and he isn't a super villain either. That's whats always confused Molly. She could usually tell the super villains from the super heroes, by if they kill or not but Deadpool, he kills some people and lets others live. But he was still good company. He never questioned Molly and he let her do as she wished. Sometimes she missed having someone around who cared about her though.

"NOBODY CALLS THE RUNAWAYS STUPID KIDS," Molly screamed, throwing a punch at the bad guy who was being extremely talkative. The guy flew, right into the police truck, and the cops scrambled to arrest the guy. Molly sighed pushing back her long brown hair. Another bad guy taken down, another day.

"Mrs. Molly Hayes," a voice said from behind Molly, and she swung around, fists held in front of her like a fighting stance. That was a voice she wouldn't ever forget. It gave her the biggest headache of her life. Molly dropped her fists.

"Emma Frost," she replied coldly. She didn't like seeing her again. She was usually all telepathic happy and was constantly reading her thoughts. It annoyed Molly beyond all ends. She kind of hoped Emma could read her thoughts right that second so that she could hear all the terrible things Molly was thinking about her.

"The X-Men need you," was all Emma said, and Molly turned away frowning largely.

"No. No. No. No. No. I am never going back there," Molly protested instantly, shaking her head, but inside her stomach was being attacked by butterflies. Wolverine. But she can't. Not at this age. She can't trust herself to not do something stupid at this age. When she was younger she had an excuse. She was a kid. But at this age, there was no excuses. So stay away from the X-Men, and stay away from the Wolverine.

"But we need you Molly. It's an old enemy of yours and you are the only one who can stop him," Emma continued, following Molly as she stormed away. Molly began to walk away faster but was stopped by Emma holding her in her place telepathically.

"Why don't you just send Wolverine to do it?" Molly asked, angrily. Thrashing under Emma's telepathic hold. "He is better than me at it and I just want to be left ALONE!" Molly screamed. She once again thrashed under Emma's hold but she got nowhere.

"Molly, I know how you feel about-" Emma started softly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Molly screamed again, just wanting to get away from Emma. "AND STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!" Emma Frost really made Molly mad. She could feel hear her old temper flooding back into her mind and the old feelings that came with it came as well. It ached, because those thoughts came with names that Molly would rather not think about at the moment. Emma tried to say something but Molly was too busy screaming and fighting back and in her rage she couldn't hear anything. The most distracting was Molly's glowing eyes and the feeling that she could destroy anything. Like all of Manhattan. That sounded really good.

'Wolverine has been captured' Emma's voice said in Molly's head. That calmed Molly down.

"That mission that we want you to go on, Wolverine went on it first and he was captured," Emma clarified. Molly didn't know what to think. If Wolverine couldn't complete the mission, how could she. But someone had hurt Wolverine.

_Her Wolverine_

No one messes with Molly Hayes friends and super secret crushes ever.

"Who?" That was all Molly said and that was all she had to say. Her biggest problem was that she thought she was prepared for the answer.

"Alex Wilder." At that Emma released her hold on Molly and Molly fell forward, barely catching herself before she face planted.

Alex was back.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So far this story is only a trial. I have prewritten it and most of its sequel but I don't want to post more chapters until I have it all typed. I however might post the next chapter sooner if I get good feedback. No matter what I will post this story. I really would love feedback and I hope you like this story!


	2. Chapter 2- The Warehouse

"He can't be. That's not him. It's a shape shifter. That's not Alex. It isn't. It isn't," Molly rambled, feeling like a little kid again. Tears began flooding into her eyes reminding her of a time where an old enemy of her parents had captured her and Wolverine. He had said her parents were horrible, terrible people that just killed whoever they wanted too. That broke Molly to pieces. Luckily Wolverine had been there to give her a hand. Or a claw if you would like to say. He saved her, and proved to her that he was a hero. He also convinced her that her parents may have been bad but they must have still been pretty good to have raised a daughter as good as her. No matter what, Molly would save Wolverine. Carefully, Molly wiped away her tears, not wanting to look weak in front of Emma.

"Molly you know that is Alex," Emma replied, softly and she did.

"I know.." Molly answered, still trying to gather herself, and become less of the pitiful ball of emotion she had turned into for a little bit there. "Where is he? What's the plan?" Molly asked, now she sounded more confident, like the world could throw anything at her and she would take it with one huge punch.

"He is in an abandoned warehouse not far from here. We don't have eyes on the inside but one the outside we have people constantly surveying the area," Emma replied turning her attention to the screen. She clicked a few buttons on it and then, up came a picture of an abandoned warehouse.

"Is that the place?" Molly asked. She knew it must be, but what does it hurt to ask?

"Yes." Emma replied. "Are you sure you can do this?" Molly nodded. Sure why not. She had done crazier things. Like punch Ultron. That hurt. But this will be nothing. In out. Capture, destroy. Smash. Hulk would be proud. Molly Smash. Princess Powerful smash. Molly snorted. She hadn't called herself Princess Powerful in a while... It probably wasn't a good idea to bring that aspect of her life back.

"It won't be hard. Just give me the address and I will be there to save Wolverine," Molly answered excitedly. This was one of her first rescuing missions in forever. With Deadpool her missions were more destroy and kidnap then anything else.  
"You aren't going alone though," Emma said skillfully, pulling on her white gloves with a royalness to the way she spoke.  
"Yes I am," Molly answered coldly. She knew what Emma was about to do. Try to get her to bring the X-Men along. She didn't need to be a telepath to know that. "A rescue mission will always work better alone, and if the X-Men could do it you would have sent them instead of me." Emma regarded Molly silently, as if seeing if Molly would storm out or stay till the end of the debate. Either way Emma knew that Molly wasn't going in with a team.  
"Fine." Emma printed out a piece of paper and gave it to Molly. The address. With that Molly flashed her a smile and ran out of the room. She dodged people in the halls cunningly earning weird looks, but she didn't really care. These people didn't know her, and never would know her if Molly got what she wanted. She exited the Institute and ran down the street, watching as the cars zoomed by almost as fast as she was running.  
She was excited. A feeling she hadn't really experienced since she had been with the Runaways. Those years were the most amazing years of her life. Fighting bad guys was her pride and joy. It was what she was good at and it was the most fun she had ever had. Sure Deadpool was okay company, and they did do some pretty cool things, but nothing amounted to the thrill of knowing that you were doing something good for no reason at all. Molly might leave Deadpool, and be a solo hero but... But... How could she when it would just end up with her being alone. That was her weakness. Abandonment issues. She couldn't stand the idea of being alone. Sure she was saving Wolverine all alone but she still had someone to go back to and that was enough for her.  
Molly turned down a road and ran right up to the looming warehouse. It was pretty hard to miss. Huge and brick walled. It looked ordinary enough, but Molly knew looks were extremely deceiving. She ran up to the building, looking the wall up and down. Now just to get in..  
'There is a vent just above your head. It will get you into the building' Emma's voice said in her head, and Molly growled.  
"Why can't I just go in the front door?" Molly asked stubbornly, placing a hand on the door knob. There was no answer, and so Molly stuck her nose up in the air and pulled upon the door.  
She immediately realized what a bad idea this had been. Go in the front door of a major evil mans warehouse. Next let's go and lay naked in Ultron's bed. Because why not go get yourself killed in an instant? Molly groaned as the door creaked open and stuck her head into the hallway. Completely empty. Not counting the cobwebs hanging from the crevices and the heavy dust filling the air. Some of the lights were on, shining bright, but others were dim, flickering or not working at all.

It was pretty creepy. Molly felt fear clench her heart and her breath hitched in her.

Not excited anymore.

"Ok. Breath," Molly muttered, forcing herself to enter the hallway, and close the door behind her. It closed with a muffled squeak and let Molly feeling very unsure of herself. She was going to get herself killed. Slowly, Molly took one step. Then another. Then another. Faster and faster. Steadier and Steadier. Less shaky and more confident. Until she was walking down the hall without a care in the world. She same up to an intersection, that led down a hall with a few doors. She heard the familiar noise of Wolverine growling and she instantly knew that he was in one of these cells. With that thought in her head Molly turned and raced down the hallway, following the noise.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hey! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ive gone over it a few times, correcting it and stuff. I really like this story and even though it seems like no one else ships Wolverine and Molly, I do and so I am posting it. Thanks for the review Guest! And I'm sorry for making you wait. I'm still typing the story. I mean it's been completely written just not typed, but I'm glad you like this so far! See Anyone who is reading this later!


	3. Chapter 3- Wolverine

Molly got to the last cell door at the end of the hallway, and instead of using the virtue she had with the last few doors Molly ripped the large metal door off its hinges and threw it against the wall. It hit the wall with a dull thud that echoed down the hallway. Not her best idea. Now Alex would know she was here. She had to save Wolverine and she had to do it now. She gazed into the room, the smell of cold metal filling her nostrils and the sight of blood filled her eyes. In the middle of the mess was Wolverine. He was on his knees, head hanging forward, and his arms stretched out behind his back, the only thing keeping him from falling was a pair of chains attached to the wall. It hurt Molly to see Wolverine like this, but she knew not to let that ruin her escape. His hair was ruffled, sticking out in crazy ways the blood dripping from the ceiling sticking in Wolverine's hair like hair gel. Focus, focus, focus. She had to focus. Molly raced forward, using her super strength to rip the metal chains from his bruised wrists. The minute he was released from the chains Wolverine fell forward, barely keeping himself from slamming face first into the ground. He held himself there panting quietly, as if breathing for the first time in years. Molly would have let him just sit there and catch his breath but Alex would be there any moment and they didn't have time for breaks.

"Get up you big oaf. We have to go," Molly instructed, ignoring the lump growing in her throat. She really didn't want to make him get up he could be in pain. Molly watched as at the sound of her voice Wolverine lifted his head up, at startling speed. Then he was in front of her, his warm breath tickling her cheeks. She could feel her hormones dancing as she recognized the close proximity of the two but she pushed it down. Now was not the time to be a girl.

"Who are you?" He asked, glaring down at her with an intensity that scared her. Molly tried to look confident on the outside, as if she wasn't bothered by him, but she was bothered by him.

"Doesn't matter," Molly replied with a shrug, trying to stay casual. "But we have to leave before Alex gets here," she warned, backing away from Wolverine slowly, as he grew closer and closer to her. It made sense that he didn't recognize her. It had been years since she had last seen Wolverine, thanks to her fantastic avoiding skills and Molly had grown up a lot. Her hair was longer and better keep, she wore mainly black clothes instead of the colorful mismatched outfits she used to wear, her body was more muscular than it used to be, she was much taller and skinnier, and her wonderful communicative skills weren't as good as they used to be. She was at lot less open and bubbly than she had been she was younger.

"Who. Are. You." Wolverine demanded, punctuating each word. Suddenly Molly felt her back hit the hard wall behind her, stopping the attempts she had been making to keep away from him. He placed his hands on Molly's shoulders, pushing her hard against the wall with surprising strength. He must be healing now. When Molly didn't answer right away, Wolverine balled one of his hands and placed a knuckle just in front of Molly's neck. He allowed his claws to come out of his knuckle just a little bit, pricking Molly's neck. "I'm not asking again," he grunted, giving Molly the idea that if she wanted to live she should probably just tell him who she was.  
"It's me. Molly. Molly Hayes," she answered finally, gasping as she tried to move away from the claws that were just penetrating the skin on her neck, causing little droplets of blood to drip down her neck. Wolverine loosened his grip on Molly at that, quickly retracting his claws. Molly breathed in deeply, realized that death was no longer intemint and pulled her arms up close against her chest, almost as if she thought it would keep her safe from anything. Wolverine instantly grabbed her wrists, wrapping his fingers tightly around them. Molly looked away from Wolverine, staring pointedly at a spot on the ground afraid that any moment she would do something stupid like kiss him.  
"You shouldn't be here," Wolverine said, his voice going abnormally low. Molly decided it would be best to pretend she hadn't heard him.  
"We have to go. Alex will be here soon," Molly replied. She knew there was no point in struggling against him, or using her super strength against him. He wouldn't come until he wanted to come and Molly really didn't want to drag him.  
"Who?" Wolverine asked, obviously not knowing his enemy by name.  
"Alex. The kid you went after. He used to be a Runaway, like me." Just saying the words hurt. "He was evil though, working to help The Pride, our evil parents organization the whole time. He tried to get Nico to join him but she wouldn't go for it. I know that hurt him a bit. He loved her. He lied to her the whole time yet he still loved her." She chuckled lightly at the irony of that. "Love really is a funny thing." Her voice got quiet as she said that last part and she couldn't resist the urge to glance at Wolverine as she said it. Molly instantly regretted the decision as he was staring at her intently. Listening to her every word as if he actually cared about what she said. No body ever did that. It was the scariest thing that had ever happened to her. She instantly dropped her eyes again. "We thought Alex was dead but guess not right? And I'm when I came here I accidentally made a lot of noise when getting into the cell." She was talking way too fast now. "All the other Runaways are gone and we were the only ones to really go against Alex so I'm the only one who knows how to defeat him. Which I honestly don-" Molly was suddenly cut off by Wolverine leaning forward and kissing her deeply, startling her. That made her lose her train of thought. Where was she? Who was she? What's even happening? Wolverine pulled away, placing his forehead on hers as she looked at him surprised.  
"I- Wh- Mh- E- Y-" Molly stuttered. What was she supposed to say? Her brain wasn't really working right.  
"You talk too much," Wolverine chuckled in reply. Suddenly, Molly's brain reminded her how talking works, and that she needed to reply to this statement.  
"This is the first time I've talked to anyone in a long time. Deadpool really only talks to himself," she admitted, her cheeks growing warm. Was that the right thing to say? Why were her cheeks warm? Or right blushing. Quietly Molly urged her brain to work. Now was not the time to be as stupid as jelly. Alex would be here any moment.  
"How sweet," a sickening voice said, cutting through Molly's incoherent thoughts. "I guess that love always works out." Of course. Alex. Molly felt her breath catch in her throat and fear grab at her heart. It was one thing to see someone who was supposed to be dead on a tv screen but in real-life it was much more heart wrecking. She felt Wolverine tighten his grip on Molly subconsciously and she looked up at him before pulling away and facing Alex.  
"What do you want Alex?" Molly asked, putting on the bravest face she could manage. Dead, he was supposed to be dead. She tried to pretend she was just on another mission with Deadpool. When she was out with him she never cared if she lived or died, as long as Deadpool was alive because she couldn't bear to lose another friend.  
"Molly, Molly, Molly," Alex chided, a mischievous smile growing on his face. A face that should be dead. His brown eyes peered straight into hers and his brown skin looked black in the eery dark of the cell. Even his hair seemed different, instead of his Afro of black hair looking friendly like Einsteins, it seemed more like he was a mad scientist. "You've grown up so much." At this Alex walked up to Molly, lightly running a hand over her pale face. Molly shivered, pulling away from him in response.  
"Don't touch me Alex. You lost the right to pretend like you care about me a long time ago," she spat, crossing her arms across her chest defiantly.  
"Oh Molly. Look at you. You are so grown up. No more animal hats and it looks like you've learned how to dress now. Your clothes actually match. You even have a little boy friend," Alex mused, he glanced back at Wolverine before sweeping his eyes over her body and pausing at a place that wasn't her eyes. "And I can see why.." Molly shifted uncomfortably under Alex's gaze and looked back at Wolverine who was being oddly quiet. He was standing completely still, staring aimlessly into space.  
"What did you do to him?" Molly growled, turning back to Alex with a fierce glare. Something didn't feel right..  
"Me?" Alex asked, placing a hand over his heart in fake innocence. Molly intensified her glare and he chuckled. "Your friend is fine. I just have temporary control over him and he will completely forget everything that happened after he left Xavier's Institute." As the words sunk in Molly realized the meaning and significance of the words. Wolverine wouldn't remember any of this. Getting captured, seeing her after all these years, and... Other events. Molly swallowed hard, feeling anger begin to overtake her. Alex had messed with her and her friends one too many times. First he lied to them for months. Then he broke Nico's heart. It was all his fault that their parents and Gert were dead and now this? Molly wasn't sure what to say but she could feel the beginning stages of her super strength beginning to course through her veins, and she knew that now was the time to stall.  
"Why?" She asked looking down at the ground, a tear falling from her eye, and Alex walked up to her placing a hand under her chin, lifting it up to make her look at him.

"Because of this. You care too much about others. The Runaways softened you Molly. Deadpool's made you cold, that's how you need to be." When she didn't answer he continued his speech. "I know how you feel about Wolverine. I know you love him." Molly couldn't help but wonder if it was that obvious that she had that sort of feelings for Wolverine. The telepath she understood but Alex? "Love is weakness. I don't love you. Your parents never loved you. The Runaways never loved you. And Wolverine doesn't love you." Molly sniffled, her anger reignited as she thought over his words. She really hoped that he was happy because he really struck home this time.

"You think you know so much about the Runaways?" Molly asked, her eyes beginning to glow. "Then you know to never mess with a Runaway." With that Molly punched Alex as hard as she could. Alex flew back, slamming into the wall in the hallway just above the door she had thrown earlier. He weakly lifted his head.

"Wolverine. E-Eject," Alex gasped, before falling into a meaningless heap. Molly knew he wasn't dead, just unconscious.

She also knew that she shouldn't just stand around because then Alex might regain consciousness and capture her as well as Wolverine. That would make for a really bad rescue mission. Molly quickly turned and looked over at Wolverine who was lying on the ground. Now she had to carry him no matter what. Molly ran over to him, not bothering to see if he was dead or alive or just unconscious. It didn't matter. She was taking Wolverine with her no matter what. Molly grunted lightly as she hauled Wolverine onto her shoulders. She stood there a second, adjusting to the weight of him and his metal bones, looking around as she did. She found herself facing a sleek black security camera. It's red light was blinking, meaning 'on' so everything that had happened in this room had been recording. With that in her mind and the fact that Wolverine wouldn't remember any of this, Molly raced out of the room and down the creepy halls. She could come back for Alex another time. Now was the time to get Wolverine back to the Institute. Just as she was almost to the exit Molly spotted the door that she was looking for. The Security Room. Molly changed courses walking into the room quietly, she dropped Wolverine at the door. Molly walked in slightly awestruck as she states at all the computer monitors. She knew not hang around long but... Molly skimmed the monitors before her eyes fell on a cd dispenser marked 'memory'.

"Ah-ha!" Molly exclaimed, with a triumphant smile. She ran over to the dispenser, clicking the eject button and grabbing the cd that was revealed at the press of the button. Carefully she took a necklace chain from her pocket, putting the city around it and putting the new piece of jewelry around her neck. Then she ran back outside, finding Wolverine lying exactly where she has left him. Breathing out in relief Molly picked Wolverine back up, ran out of the building.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hi readers! Thankyou so much for reading my story! I was afraid that since there aren't many stories under this section of FanFiction and since Wolverine and Molly is a really weird ship people wouldn't read this but it's amazing that y'all are reading and liking this story! This is actually the first thing I ever wrote for this story, I went back and wrote the first two chapters. I really hope you like this chapter!

For Those of You Suffering:

I don't know how many of you actually read these authors notes. I don't know how many of you believe about what I have to say, or trust me at all, cause I am just a stranger on the internet, but last week I went on a mission trip and I want everyone to know something. If you have any problems in your life I want you to PM me. Everyone out there who comes to FanFiction because they have a horrible life and aren't sure how long they are going to hold on PM. Everyone who just needs someone to talk to PM me. Everyone who bottles up their feelings and doesn't trust anyone enough to tell them their problems please PM me. Because I want to help. I've let go of the brokenness in me and come closer to Christ, and I know a lot of you out there don't believe in God or haven't tried out the idea of him, but I urge you to tell me your problems anyway. Give religion a chance, because you never know, it just might save you. And I know I will probably loose a lot of readers because of this authors note, but I feel compelled to do this anyway. Give God a chance. Because even though Christ died on the Christ to save our sins, God's not Dead. Tell everyone you know, God's Not Dead. And again if you have any problems please PM me. I will be there for you if you want me to. I love each and every one of you out there. Have a great life.9


End file.
